The New Monster In Town
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A year after Monsters Vs. Aliens takes place. A man named Zander wakes up on a beach. He has no memory, and get this: He's fifty feet tall. Zander must now find out who he is and how he got this tall. He'll do it with the help of B.O.B, The Missing Link, Doctor Cockroach, and Susan, who he harbors a secret crush on. Will he find his memory? Is he willing to face his dark past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

All he could see was blackness, but he could feel and hear things around him. He heard a sound which his brain told him was the sound of a tide, and felt a sensation that his brain told him was heat. Was he on a beach? He opened his eyes, but soon regretted that choice as his tender eyes were burned by a blinding light, which he soon connected to the word Sun.

He put a hand above his face, and opened his eyes again. This time, his hand blocked the intense light of the sun, and he got a chance to look around and get his bearings. On his left, there was a wall of rocks, assumingly a bunch of tiny rocks stacked atop each other with amazing skill. It looked like a canyon, only a million times smaller. To his right was a huge body of water, which his brain told him, was the ocean.

"Am I on a scale set of a beach?" He asked. He turned himself onto his stomach, and pushed his hands against the sand. They pushed in deeply, leaving handprints perfectly matching his hands, but he still managed to stand. The canyon was attached to a large field of green stuff, which is brain told him was grass. For some reason, he had a feeling this was no set, and decided to test that theory. He pulled his foot back, and kicked the canyon. With a massive sound, like a giant boulder being smashed to pieces, a large section of the canyon began to crumble. Meanwhile, a sensation his brain called pain shot up his entire leg. It was like he kicked an actual rock.

"Okay," he said, "this is certainly no set." He looked around, and then he saw her. She was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had fair white skin, and wore a red button up shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals. She had ivory hair, and had some orange headphones on her head. Her eyes were shut, and her head was slightly bouncing around. Attached to those headphones was a white device, with a screen, and a few buttons with symbols on them. His brain told him she was listening to music, and was really absorbed in it, so she was completely oblivious to the canyon destruction.

He decided to talk to her and ask here where the heck he was. As he walked over to her, the ground shook with every step. That was weird, he wasn't stomping. The woman seemed to feel the shaking, because her eyes opened. She looked at him, and seemed completely shocked. She hit a button on her device, took the headphones away from her ears to rest them on her shoulders, and approached the man. The ground was shaking as she took a step too. Was SHE stomping? He didn't know. She got close to him, and asked him something.

"Were you hit by a blue glowing meteor as well?" Was the question. What a rather unusual one at that. Did she start all of her conversations with everyone she met like that?

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Were you hit by a blue glowing meteor?" She asked again, so she must have been genuine in that, not just kidding around. He thought, but he could find nothing in his brain.

"Not that I'm aware of," he said.

"Then how the heck did you get so tall?" she asked, sliding her device in her pocket before putting her hands on her hips. She was roughly a head shorter than him.

"I don't know." He said, "Puberty?"

"Very funny," she said, "if Puberty can make you fifty feet tall, we must have some mutation in our genes."

"Wait a minute," he said, "fifty feet tall? That's crazy talk." She looked to be taken aback by that comment.

"You mean," she said, "you don't know?"

"Know what?" he said, confused and somewhat annoyed with this woman.

"Let me explain," she said. "I was hit by a glowing blue meteor, and I grew to forty nine feet tall. And here you are standing at Fifty feet tall. Puberty can't make you fifty feet tall, unless you have Godzilla for a Dad. So, answer me this: Who are you?" He couldn't believe it: He was drawing a blank on his own name.

"Uhhh," was all he could manage.

"You don't know your own name?" she asked him. He nodded, dumbfounded.

"Well," she said, "I better get you help. Follow me." She turned around and began walking. He had no choice but to follow. Where was this woman leading him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As he and she walked along, he wanted to ask for her name. But whenever he tried, a nagging feeling in his brain told him not to ask her name until he offered his first. So until he remembered his name, hers would remain a mystery. Occasionally, she would stop and ask him something, like

"Have you seen something to spark a memory?" or, "What's it like not remembering anything?" When suddenly, he noted sight of a billboard. There was a man in a suit on it. He was smiling, and giving a thumbs-up sign. He had curly brown hair, and a near perfect smile. Under the man was some text.

"Alec Zander Jones, attorney at law. I fight the law so you don't have to." As well as a phone number. He stared at the billboard, and suddenly, the word Zander seemed to stand out, like it wanted to hop off the billboard and say hello to him. His head was flooded with many different people saying the word Zander, seeming to get louder and louder and louder.

"Hello?" said the woman, waving a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Whatever-the-heck-your-name-is." He suddenly snapped from his trance, and said.

"Zander." His companion tilted her head to the side somewhat.

"What?" she asked him.

"My name," said the man, "it's Zander." The woman beamed,

"That's great," she said, with such jubilance in her voice that sounded like she wanted jump for joy, "you remembered your name. Tell me though, what sparked it?" Zander pointed at the billboard. She stared at it for a bit, before saying.

"What an odd place to remember one's own name. I always hated that guy, his commercials are SOOO annoying. Oh, and I totally spaced. My name is Susan." She stuck out her hand. Zander may have lost his memory, but at least he knew to shake hands with her. And with that, Zander and Susan set out on their way.

After a while, the pair came upon a large canyon, putting shame to the one Zander had smashed. Susan reached out her hand and pushed on a rock jutting out from the canyon. There was a rumbling, and a large section of the canyon slid apart, like a double door. She looked at him and beckoned for him to follow. Zander put his amazement aside and obeyed. She led him down a long corridor, as the large door shut behind them. Finally, they came up on what appeared to be a dead end. Susan told him,

"Sit tight for a bit." She walked to the wall, and a machine on a long pole came down. It came adjacent to her face, and scanned her eye. Them a microphone came up to her mouth and a PA system that echoed loudly off the walls said,

"Please Say your code name."

"Ginormica." She said, and by the way she said it, Zander had a feeling she hated that name. When from nowhere, a massive gun came from the ceiling, with a bead on Zander. The gun was humming, like it was ready to fire at a moment's notice. Susan must have noticed the gun, so she said,

"And guest." The gun was gone, as mysteriously as it appeared. The dead end seemed to open, in a similar matter to the canyon wall. They walked into the corridor.

Before long, Zander found himself in a large open room, all covered in what seemed to be steel.

"General Monger," Susan called out, her lovely voice echoing off the walls, "I found us a new monster."

"Monster?" Zander asked, somewhat offended, "I resent that term."

"As do I," said Susan, "but don't take it personally." Soon, tiny figures approached them One seemed to be a blue blob with an eyeball, arms, and a mouth. Another one looked like a fusion of ape and Fish. The third looked like a man in a cockroach costume. The fourth and final figure was a human.

"Susan," said the man, "who the heck is this guy?"

"He certainly fits in here," said the cockroach, his accent either British or Irish, "He is about a foot taller than Susan, after all."

"This is Zander," said Susan.

"Does anyone know how to recover lost memories?" asked Zander, "I have none except for my name and waking up on a beach and meeting Susan."

"Did you two have fun?" asked the blob.

"BOB!" Exclaimed the bug, shocked at his comment, "Show a little class." The bug then focused on Zander. "Perhaps I could create an invention to help you. But I'll need a blood sample." He pulled out a syringe as long as his arm. Zander squatted down and held out his index finger.

"Link," said the bug, "squeeze his finger so I can find a vein."

"At least I'm not pulling it," joked the fish ape, but obeyed. When the bug found a vein, he stuck the syringe in, and drew some purple blood from Zander's finger. Afterwards, he drew a slightly smaller Band-Aid and stuck it onto his bloodied finger.

That's all done. Did anyone catch the reference I made to another of my OC's?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

He sat at the cluttered desk in his secluded office. The desk was full of a thousand assorted documents, covering Armed Robbery all the way to drug trafficking, and everything in between. He typed away at a crappy computer, puttering along on its last legs.

He normally would have thought the place to be trash, used to a very clean office, with a insanely fancier computer and an even neater desk, but when you've lost all your life's work during a freak accident, you really can't expect expensive, fancy things.

His entire body was covered in scars, from burns, gunshots, stabs; the list went on and on. The amount of dead bodies in his wake was uncountable. He was number one…On the USA's most wanted list. He let his mind drift, back to the night he lost it all.

He stood inside the massive room, his hand rested on a large metal table to keep his balance on the rocking waves. The only sounds were the rocking of the boat, the distant sound of waves crashing on said boat, and his fingers drumming impatiently on the table. When finally, he heard the incessant shouts: His men finally caught the Lone Snitch, the name he was branded with when he ran out and betrayed the gang he pledged his loyalty to.

"No," cried the voice, "let me go." The large metal door swung open, as the men dragged him through said door, and basically threw him into the chair. The restraints came on like a dream, clamping down his hands and feet with Herculean might the second his butt hit the chair.

He loomed over the Lone Snitch, his eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"Maybe I was unclear that night," he said, his voice unsteady with anger, "So I'll repeat myself at the risk of being crude." The Boat began to shift forward, nearly throwing him to the ground. Thankfully, he kept from falling, telling one of his men to find the Capitan and tell him to drive the boat better or learn to swim with sharks. The man quickly left, as he returned to the subject of them all being here tonight.

"Once you enter The Riflemen, the only way out is death. Surly you didn't think that after you got us all arrested, we wouldn't come find you."

"Let me go!" Shouted the Snitch, yanking on his restraints, but to no effect.

"Give it up," he snapped, "those restraints are solid steel, and since even our weakest member could throw you over his head, you don't have a chance in hell to tear through those restraints. Get comfortable, because you're going to be in that chair for a LONG time." The rest of the boat ride was in silence, save for the engine, and the Snitch yanking on his restraints, and begging for his life. When finally, the boat began to slow.

"Attention," said a voice over the PA, "This is the Capitan, we are now out of sight from any city, and not another boat for miles." He smirked. A death threat and a bribery could get you very far, especially when the man you're bribing is a serious coward.

"This is how it's gonna be," he said, getting to the point, "We're gonna have a little fun, and somewhere in there, you're going to grow very, very tall. You won't fit in anywhere ever again, so you will have no choice but to work with us." If the man wasn't scared before, he certainly was now. One of the gang members came up to him with a massive syringe attached by a massive rubber cord to one of the machines. He hit a button, and a clip from nowhere squeezed the victim's arm, showing a vein.

The syringe bearing criminal stuck it into the victim's arm, while the one behind him hit a switch. From the machine, a blue glowing liquid slid through, and into the victim's arm. He screamed in agony, begging them to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly, a piercing red light, and a shriek of an alarm shattered the silence.

"WARNING!" Came a voice over the machine's built-in PA, "CRITICAL OVERLOAD! DESTRUCTION OF THIS MACHINE IS IMMINENT. EVACUATE ALL PERSONNEL IMMEDIATELY!" The gangsters began to panic, but he remained calm. He figured that the machine would finished pumping the stuff in, then he could get off. This was not the case. Two other machines exploded in a fireball, blocking the exit of the room with a blazing inferno. There was a white flash, followed by a blackness.

When he awoke, he did so to the sound of a speedboat engine. He looked up, there was an elderly couple driving the boat. He ached from head to toe, and he looked at this charred skin. Apparently, this couple found him floating in the ocean and took him in.

He didn't care if they had saved his life; he still needed to find his victim. On the floor, a few inches from his hand, he saw a switchblade. It looked brand new, as through it had never been opened. He grabbed it and flipped it open. All this went unnoticed by the elderly couple. He sprang up fast, catching them off guard. He stabbed them both in the necks with his new switch blade and tossed their dead bodies into the ocean, before speeding away in his new speed boat.

He found a lot of floating debris and machine parts, plus some spilled oil and dead bodies of his crew, but his victim was nowhere in sight.

Upon returning to his old hideout, he found it full of police officers.

It was because of all this, his entire career, his crew, his money, even his reputation around the city, were all gone, like he never existed. Lately, he'd been hearing reported sightings of a giant man, but every single report was so vastly different from the other, that none of them were even relevant.

"I swear," he muttered to himself, "I will find that giant, and will reap my revenge upon him."

This doesn't sound good. Where will it lead? Will this man ever find his target? Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Zander walked along the Super Steel floor, led by Dr. Cockroach. The bug had taken roughly two and a half days to finish the device (Much shorter than Zander's two month estimate), and told Zander that only small fragments of his memories could be recovered per use. The machine could only work for roughly an hour before needing to cool down and recharge.

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" asked Zander,

"Please, my dear boy," said the bug, "I'm quite sure." Suddenly, he burst into maniacal laughter, which didn't really help Zander settle the nervous feeling he was having. It was as if his entire stomach was packed wall to fleshy wall with butterflies, and as though his legs had been replaced by massive towers of jelly. When they arrived at the small corner where the device was, the doctor turned around to face Zander,

"Alright," he said, "here's how this works. Go ahead and take a seat." Zander sat down hesitantly. The doctor held up what looked like a white plastic ring, with metal lining, and wires protruding from it. "Show me that index finger." The giant extended the finger as instructed. The doctor slid the ring onto his finger and said,

"Now, I want you to concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" asked Zander.

"Anything really. We already have your name, so never mind that. Rather, try to think of something you don't remember and would rather like to." Zander decided to just let his amnesiac mind wander. The ring on his finger began to vibrate, and before he knew it, his mind was flooded with an image of a little girl. She wore a white dress, and had blonde hair that ran down to the middle of her back. The image was like looking through a video camera that was shaking somewhat. The image showed the view point looking around. What he was seeing was a bunch of men. They were smirking, making shooting gestures at him.

The image focused back on the little girl. Suddenly, a gun was pointed at her. Even though this was an image, Zander could feel hesitancy, as though it was his hands holding the gun. The gun was brought upward, and with many flashed, the lights went out. Zander opened his eyes, feeling like he just ran a marathon without a break. His chest felt like there was a blade in it, he was sweating hard, and he was breathing hard.

"Sorry," said the doctor, "It's not working quite like I thought it would have."

"Got a few bugs to work out?" Came the Voice of Link, the fish ape, cracking one of his many jokes. The bug waved dismissively at him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Zander," Said a female voice. It was Susan, "What did you see?"

"I saw…" Said Zander, his voice trailing off, "A little girl. The viewpoint was looking around. I was seeing men, and they were smirking and making shooting gestures. Then it focused back on the girl, and a gun was held to her." Everyone in the room gasped, and Zander quickly continued, "But it didn't shoot her. It quickly changed its course to a light and shot it. The room was plunged into blackness, and that's where it ends." The room was silent for a long time. It was a while before Susan broke the silence,

"Sounds intense," she said.

"And something tells me," The other giant replied, "that that's only part of it. I assume there are many more intense moments in my past that I have yet to uncover."

"It's getting late," said The doctor, looking at his watch. "I suggest you get some rest before we try again, Zander." Zander nodded, a sudden fatigue washing over him. As he stood, he suddenly felt something. It was like arms wrapping around him. Susan was hugging him.

"It sounds like," she said, "you have a hard road ahead of you. I hope you get better. Meanwhile, I'll help you however I can." Zander hesitantly returned the hug, broken a little bit later. Susan was once again reaching out to him, and he had no choice but to take her hand and let her help him. It was like someone had taken a small chunk off of the heavy slab of nervousness on his shoulders. What did He do in the past? Was he always fifty feet tall, and just forgot it? He figured that if he could forget his name, he could forget his natural height just as easily.

This was going to be a long, hard road. But at least, he wouldn't be travelling it alone.

So that's the end of this chapter. I hope everyone likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Scientist typed away on a computer, making the finishing touches on his life's work. The city needed to come down, no questions about it. He needed to destroy it, because of what they had done to him and his business partner.

He soon received a message on the screen saying that all systems were performing optimally. He smiled; the machine would turn the city into a giant pile of rubble, or his name wasn't Greg Jones. He walked to the base of the robot, and hit a button mounted on a stand. A silvery tongue of a stairway came down, and allowed him access into the control room in the massive robot's head. The robot stood at fifty feet tall. It looked similar to a giant man covered in silver paint, but had guns on the shoulders, and at each fingertip.

He took a little bit of practice, moving the robot around in his secret underground lair. He practiced strafing, in case he came into contact with another giant robot meaning to stop him. He practiced his targeting by shooting large targets he made just that morning. When he had it all down to a science, he reached out with the robot's hand and pushed a huge boulder on the ground, as it pushed into the cavern floor. A secret door opened, as only a being with herculean strength could push the boulder enough to move the door.

He took the massive stone stairway up to the other secret exit, and after a fair bit of walking, he arrived at his destination. He walked into Modesto and began smashing buildings. People began running, while screaming.

Meanwhile, as the monsters were in what they used to consider their prison, but was now their base of operations. This time, they could leave when they wanted to, but they had all come back here to have a get together party. They had all stayed here with Zander, trying to help him cope with his size (As he was not used to being a giant), and trying to help him get his memory back.

Suddenly, General Monger burst in,

"Listen up," he shouted, "there's a giant robot destroying the city. We need you to stop it." The Monsters stood and ran there without hesitation. Zander had this nagging feeling he needed to help. He stood and began to follow after the monsters.

"Zander," said Susan, "What are you doing?"

"I feel the need to help you," said Zander. Susan did not object, but looked at him with worried eyes,

"Okay," she said, her voice slightly quivering, "just please…Be careful." Zander nodded, and they ran out without another word.

…

The monsters stood, a few miles from the Robot, but could still see it and the damage it had caused, and was currently causing. Dr. Cockroach examined him.

"It looks like a normal human," he exclaimed through the binoculars he was looking through, "it looks to be rather top heavy, so a good strike to its upper half should do a number on it."

Susan glided along on a pair of what were basically giant roller skates. The government made these for her, as she could handle enemies very well when on roller skate-esque objects. As she skated near it, it turned to see her, and then jumped into the air.

Susan looked around, stopping her skating to let herself slow down. From nowhere, she felt something very hard land on her shoulders. It was the robot. The thing was so heavy that she was basically bending under the pressure. Before her momentum ran out, she reached a very steep hill, and her speed grew exponentially. Faster and faster Susan slid down that hill, and she had such little control with that massive robot on her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Zander saw what was happening. He felt the need to protect Susan, and intervene. So he ran up behind a building with a spire as they were riding near.

"I never liked roller coasters," said the man's voice over a massive, booming PA system, "they bore me." Zander dove out to grab the spire and spin around.

"Tickets please," he said, as his knees drove hard into the Robot. The robot flew and landed hard on the ground, as Susan found her balance and managed to turn around. She kicked off her massive roller skates and stood by Zander in a battle stance. The robot stood, and engaged them in combat.

Zander executed a perfect tornado kick that sent the robot whirling, and Susan complemented it with a shoulder barge. The pilot countered by grabbing Susan and throwing her at Zander, knocking both to the ground. The pilot moved his robot to stomp at both giants, but his view port was suddenly overtaken by an onslaught of blue goo. When he tried to wipe it off, it only smeared harder across the view port.

The pilot pressed a button that caused an electric shock to zap the blob causing it to spaz out. The pilot saw that as a chance to get it off. But as he did Susan and Zander punched the robot in the face. The pilot went for some punches, but the two giants ducked, and kept their distance.

Meanwhile, Link was climbing up the Robot's leg. Dr. Cockroach told him that the main bolt at the Robot's waist would most certainly put a damper on the Robot's rampage if removed. He climbed, despite the heavy shaking of the whole thing. He managed to finally wrap his powerful fingers around it, and tried to pull it out.

…

Zander threw a punch at the robot, but the robot managed to block it and grab a hold of him. Susan tackled the robot causing it to stagger. Zander kicked the robot in the head causing it to let go of him and he went for a punch again this time connecting.

Link was able to finally get the bolt off just as Zander threw another powerful punch into the robot's head. However, this time it caused the robot to come apart. Link got out just as the robot was falling into pieces.

…

Greg couldn't believe it, his robot; his life's work had been destroyed. He slammed down on the eject button, as he was launched through a hole in the ceiling.

Zander saw a figure flying off with a white parachute and grabbed it.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded the brown haired Giant.

"I'm Doctor Greg Jones. This city has done me so much humiliation, as well to my business partner, and it's time they got their due."

"Who is your business partner?" demanded Susan. The man would not give an answer, insisting he would take it to his grave.

As Zander and the other monsters went back into the lair later, he felt a sensation on his cheek. It felt like a warm set of lips; it was Susan, kissing him.

"That's for saving me." She said.

Who is this business partner? What does he have in store for Zander and the others? Read to find out.

Thanks to AVP5 For helping me rewrite the bland fight scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Monsters had brought the Scientist back to their lair, and held him captive. He would not tell of his business partner, or his reasons for attacking Modesto. General Monger would soon have to resort to torture to get the answers. He was personally against it, but he would do whatever it took to get the answers.

Meanwhile, Zander decided he was ready for another Memory Trial, as he called them. He went to Doctor Cockroach, who did not see him come behind him, because Zander's massive shadow was behind him, so the Doctor had no warning because the giant was taking special measures to keep quiet.

"Doctor Cockroach," he said. The Doctor was startled, nearly jumping ten feet in the air. He turned and, upon seeing it was only Zander, he took a very deep breath,

"Dear boy," he said, mopping the sweat off his brow, "don't do that. I nearly jumped out of my exoskeleton. Now, what was it that you wanted?"

"I'd like to try your machine again." Said Zander.

"Are you sure?" asked the Bug, "because you remember what happened last time don't you?"

"I know," said Zander, "But I want to get my memories back as fast as I can. Your machine can speed that process up, so I really don't have a lot of choice."

"Point well made," said the Doctor, "I suppose, in that case, I can't really argue about it. But please, don't say I didn't warn you." He suddenly burst into maniacal laughter again. Zander, at this point, was used to that. So he followed the doctor to the machine and followed the steps the doctor gave him. He once again let his amnesiac mind wander.

…

The image showed a first person projective of walking into a building in a secluded alley way. A hand reached up and rapped upon the large wooden door in a rhythmic way. A hidden plank in the door slid sideways, as a pair of eyes looked at the view point.

"What's the password?" it asked.

"I belong to the murderous Jesse James," said a voice, and Zander had a feeling it was his own. The plank slid back to where it was, as the door opened.

"The boss wants to see you," said the man. He was Hispanic, and had tattoos all over his face. "And you're three hours late. If you don't get your ass in that office, there's trouble coming your way." The viewpoint nodded, and began to run down a hallway. It soon reached a doorway that was covered in signs saying an appointment was needed if one wanted to bother the person on the other side of this threshold. The same hand rose and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it?" demanded a voice on the other side of the door,

"Zander," said the voice that said the password earlier.

"You get your ass in here right now!" The hand opened the door, and the view point sat at one of the chairs in front of a massive desk. The man behind the desk was covered in scars, and had a very annoyed look on his face.

"You're three hours late," said the man, "if I wasn't feeling so generous, you would be a dead man. Now, I've been told that you have a knack for science."

"Yes sir," said Zander's voice. Zander could feel that he didn't want to say very much to the man out of fear.

"My top scientist needs some help on an experiment," the man continued, "and if you help him finish it, then I'll overlook your constant tardiness. But if you can't, then I will personally kill you. Are we clear on that?" The viewpoint nodded.

"Good," said the man, "here's the key to our labs. Until the experiment is over, you are the Scientist's personal errand boy. When he says jump, you say how high. Are we clear?" The viewpoint nodded once again.

"You're a good listener," said the man, "that's why you're not lying in a bloody heap on my floor right now. Get out of here." Zander took the key and ran out of the office. He found another secluded door behind a dumpster, and knocked on it. The door opened, and a man with grey hair opened the door,

"Why are you here?" snapped the man,

"Jesse James sent me." Said Zander, walking into the room.

"I despise this experiment," said the man, leading Zander further in, "I hate the digestive tract, so revolting."

…

Zander snapped awake. Once again, he felt the sensation of extreme tiredness. He looked to Doctor Cockroach, who returned the look.

"What did you see this time?" asked the bug.

"I saw something that may help us out." Said Zander. He got an idea, as he rose and went to Greg's holding cell. He grabbed the man and hoisted him up.

"You know how the human digestive tract works, right?" asked the Giant.

"You idiot." Exclaimed the scientist. "Even the dumbest of the dumb knows how it works. Why the hell would you insult my intelligence like that?!"

"Never mind," said Zander, "Now tell me who your business partner is,"

"Not on your life," he yelled, "I'll take it to my grave."

"Suit yourself," said Zander. He gripped the man's feet and hoisted him up ever higher. "Because I guess you'll just have to experience the human digestive tract first hand." Panic flashed across the man's face.

"You wouldn't," he said, trembling.

"Try me." asked Zander, and opened his mouth wide. The man could see Zander's teeth, and his uvula, and could feel Zander's grip loosening.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT TO KNOW. PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" The other monsters gathered around, along with General Monger and several other people.

"Who is your business partner?" asked Monger, "and you better talk, because if you don't, I'll let Zander eat you."

"His name," said the man, "Is Jesse James. He's the most wanted Gangster in all of Modesto. AT least, he was, until he was killed in a terrible accident."

I bet you can all guess who this guy is talking about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

General Monger stood before the Monsters,

"Well, men," he said, "With Susan gone on a walk, I only have you four to yell at. Our scientist friend escaped. He was in that cell last night, and this morning, he was gone."

"Susan's gone too," said Bob, "I'll bet SHE took him." But Monger shook his head,

"No, you idiot." He said, "he was gone _before_ Susan left, and she was here the whole night, so she can't be behind this. We would check, but the security tape is missing, so we have no way of knowing what happened to him." Suddenly, a man in a uniform burst in.

"Sir," he said with a snappy salute, "I've got this letter, addressed to Zander." Zander took the letter in his hands, and hand to get a magnifying glass just to read it.

"Snitch,

I assume you thought after that explosion, we'd all be out of your life forever, and you'd be a free man. Wrong again, you naive idiot! I survived, which is more than we can say about the rest of the crew. I always find what I want, no matter what stands in my way, and I thought you'd know that by now. Get this, I got your girl. She's fine, for now. If you want to see her alive again, come to the quarry, alone. If I see anyone but you, the girl gets it, and gets it good."

Then like a flood from a destroyed dam, memories came rushing back into Zander's brain. No longer was he an amnesiac, he had the full extent of his memories.

"I need to go," said Zander, hurrying out of the hide out. Before anyone could ask him what was up, he was already out the door.

…

Meanwhile, at the quarry, Susan was bound. Her hands and feet were held in special restraints. When she pushed on them one way, the restraints applied the exact same pressure the opposite way, so she could not escape them. A giant robot stood before her.

"You thought my city destroying days were over," said a voice from it, and Greg's voice it was, "but you're an idiot. My business partner busted me out, and these robots are better than the last one."

Suddenly, there was a thudding sound, like a giant running. Zander appeared over the cliff,

"Leave her alone!" He shouted.

"Zander," said the voice in the robot, "my most unworthy foe. It was luck that let you win last time. But this time, this quarry will be your grave."

"Let Susan Go!" He yelled, and dove into the quarry, the ground shaking hard as he landed.

He charged at the robot, only to be clotheslined by another. Zander looked up and saw two more massive robots standing above him. Their weapons locked on onto him. He stood up fast and delivered an uppercut on one of the robots and kicked the other.

The first robot lunged at him, and he ducked and flipped the robot over himself. The second charged at him, but he grabbed the robot and lifted it. He threw the second robot at the first. As both got up the giant charged at them and slammed both robots down to the ground.

"You're not even making me sweat." Remarked Zander, "Please tell me you can do better; I'm barely warming up here."

The two robots got up again and charged at Zander. He jumped over the robots kicking them in the back of the heads causing the robots to stagger. He grabbed both robots and slammed them together, their metal bodies shattering on impact.

"Tsk," said the robot with Greg on board, "They were prototypes anyway. This robot is much better than my last one, so come at me bro, as they say."

Zander grabbed the remains of one of the robots and threw them at Greg, but he dodged the attack. The giant charged at the robot and shoulder tackled it, causing it to fall. The robot got up quickly and popped out a long sword from its arm and swung at him. Zander rolled under the sword and kicked the robot in the stomach.

The robot swung the sword at the giant again but he ducked. Zander punched the robot in its knee. The robot kicked him with its other leg. The robot then tried to stab him with the sword, only for the giant to roll out of the way. The sword got stuck in the ground as he kicked the sword causing it to break in half.

Zander grabbed the robot by its neck and waist. He then threw it at the quarry wall, breaking through it. The wall crumbled, and crushed the Robot, with Greg inside. Zander turned to face Susan, and found the blade the doctor tried to use on him at his feet. He took the blade and cut her binds.

"You saved me again," she said, hugging him again.

"Saving you is becoming a habit." Remarked Zander. "Get this; I've got my memories back." Susan looked happy.

"That's great," she said.

"It's really not," Said Zander, "I have a very dark past." Zander and Susan went back to the hideout, and Zander prepared to tell his tale.

…

"A few months ago, I moved into Modesto. Being the new guy, I had no friends. I was prepared for someone to extend a hand to me and help me feel welcome, but I wasn't lucky enough for that. I was young and naive, so when a bunch of strangers offered me a place to fit in, my mind was made up right then and there.

"These men were gangsters, and we ran around the city committing crimes. I was always unable to commit the crimes, but it seemed our gang Leader, Jesse James, would give me infinite second chances. But I was mistaken. I was approached by everyone in the gang,

'Zander,' said Jesse, 'you're loyalty is in question, and therefore your life's on the line. You can't do even the slightest crime. But even now, you can redeem yourself.' A gun was thrust into my hands, and next thing I knew, a little girl was being dragged towards me. 'Shoot this whelp, and you will be forgiven.' How could I shoot an innocent little girl I had never met? The answer: I couldn't. I used the gun to shoot the lights out of the room. The other gang members were drunk, and caught off guard by this. I took the little girl and ran to the police station.

"I told one of the cops everything about the gang, their hideout included. Soon, I was standing before the police chief. That little girl turned out to be his daughter. He was so grateful that I saved her; he let me off the hook and arrested the gang members. I thought that it was over, that they were out of my life forever. Like I said, I was young and naive.

"The men stole over a million dollars with of equipment from the government, and kidnapped me. I tried everything to get loose from the chair they threw me in. Sadly, I was not able to. What came next was several moments' worth of agony. And then, the damn machines exploded. I washed up on the beach, and the rest is history."

Thanks to AVP5 for helping me with this fight scene


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Zander and Susan were sharing a nice day at the park. It was deserted, and the sun shone brightly upon the land. It was a wonder that the two Giants were alone in the park, considering they had saved Modesto from destruction a few days ago. But Zander didn't mind. After all, it would be less awkward if she refused his offer when they were alone than when they were surrounded by people.

The two were having a picnic. Monger had allowed them time off after Zander had saved Susan twice. They talked about many things.

"Are you sure I'm an okay guy, Susan?" asked Zander, finally getting this off his chest.

"You're kidding right?" asked Susan.

"No," said Zander.

"Of course you are. Would you have saved me if you weren't?"

"Not referring to saving you. What I'm referring to is my past. After all the things that I have done, I don't see myself as on okay man."

"Zander," said Susan, reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder, "What you did in your past doesn't always mean you're the same person today. I did things that I'm not proud of, and I wouldn't even tell the good lord if he didn't already know. But I've moved on from those things. You should move on from your past too."

"Thanks Susan," he said, feeling like a million pounds were lifted off of his massive shoulders. Now he was ready to ask what he really wanted to.

"Susan," he began, but didn't get the chance to finish. An explosion cut them off. Both giants stood, ready for hero mode to kick in. Suddenly, there was a great thud from behind them. They turned, and saw another robot suit.

"ANOTHER ONE?" asked Susan, "how many of these do we have to face?"

"I can't shake the feeling," said Zander, "this one is different."

"You're damn right it's different." Said a voice, and Zander nearly froze with fear. "You're going to be little more then faded memories when I'm done with you two." The robot stuck out an arm, and the giants prepared themselves, but for the wrong thing. A mirror came from the arm, and collected the Sun's light, before amplifying it, temporarily blinding the giants. Suddenly, a thundering sound filled Zander's ears, and he heard faint cries behind the noise.

"-ander!" It was Susan! She was being hauled off by Jesse James! Suddenly, he felt an immense heat on his chest, and everything went black...

…

He awoke to the sound of his name being shouted repeatedly.

"Where's Susan?!" He asked, the instant he was conscience again.

"Jesse James has her now," said General Monger, "He blasted off into the sky."

"Judging by his speed," said Dr. Cockroach, "He and Susan are on a flight to the moon."

"He put her in a giant bubble," said Bob with a giggle, despite the gravity of the situation.

"Zander," said Dr. Cockroach. "I was able to salvage most of the parts from all the robots we destroyed, and I built a battle suit of our own. You can wear it, and I just modified it for space travel. You must be careful, as it's still a prototype." Zander nodded. He was going to save Susan, and if Jesse James got in his way, it was on.

When Zander was inside the suit, Dr. Cockroach did a quick system check, and everything was online and working wonders.

"I'm coming back with Susan," said Zander, and paused before saying, "Or I'm not coming back at all." He activated the jet boosters in his boots, and was off to save Susan.

I'll end it here. I hope I provided a good cliffhanger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Showdown.

Susan was trapped in a giant bubble. It was a massive one, big enough for her to stand up in, even if she had to keep her head low. She was currently standing before Jesse James.

"Your man," he said, "May have the gall to come and fight me. Know that if he does, I'll dig his grave on the moon."

"Zander won't abandon me," said Susan.

"I never said he would." said Jesse. Suddenly, there was a slight rumbling.

"He's here," said Jesse. He grabbed a large tube attached to the bubble, acting like a leash. He carried Susan like a child with a balloon to a mountain on the moon, and tied the tube to it.

"I'll be back for you," he said.

…

Zander began searching for Jesse, to end this and save Susan. He'd do so, or die trying. As he continued to walk around, something moved in the corner of his eye. He turned fast, but not fast enough. Jesse James launched a spin kick in his massive robot suit, and knocked Zander down.

"You've had it," said Jesse, "I will say this: You have guts to come here and fight me. A shame I'll have to rip said guts from you body." Zander drove his hands into the moon surface, and launched his feet into Jesse's like a Donkey. He flipped in the Moon's little gravity and landed on his feet.

"For all the innocent lives you've ended," said Zander, "for ruining my life and trying to kill the girl I love, I'll be the one to kill YOU!"

"Famous last words," said Jesse James.

…

Meanwhile, Susan was tired of being the Damsel in Distress. She was going to help Zander, weather he liked it or not. So she began to run, and roll the ball with her hands. She managed to destroy the cliff she was tied to, and picked up speed quickly.

Zander wasn't faring well, as Jesse James was laying some serious smack on him.

"Zander," he taunted, as he laid blow after blow, "you're gonna die, slowly and- oof!" With a rumbling sound, and one like tearing metal, Jesse was launched into a nearby crater. Susan fell into the crater with him.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted.

"You're gonna pay for that!" yelled the gangster, and picked up her bubble. Giving it a mighty toss, Susan was drifting into space! Zander dove to try and reach the leash, but it was just out of reach, and since the ambush, his jet boosters were offline. Zander became full of rage, as he began to lay the smack on Jesse. Blow after punishing blow, he was going to avenge Susan. Or so he thought...

Susan, although she was floating through space, would not accept defeat so easily. She found that the leash was attached to her bubble with what looked like a handle. She grabbed it and began to whip the leash back and forth. Finally, she snagged it on a rock, and yanked hard. She was shooting back to the moon.

Jesse soon found that Zander was right in the sun, and decided to play unfairly. He pulled out his Solar collector again, but this time, Zander was ready. He kicked the mirror, and it spun just as it was about to flash. It was Jesse who was blinded.

Susan slammed her bubble into a rock at full speed. It toppled, landing on Jesse's Robot suit. He became buried under tons of lunar rock. The module where he was located at was still attached.

Zander picked the module from the body, and glared at Jesse.

"You wouldn't kill me," he said, "you don't have the guts. You couldn't live with it." as Jesse continued to taunt Zander, he hurled the ball into the air, and leapt up. With a kick, his space module flew off, towards the sun.

With a green Flash, Zander heard his Jet Boosters come back online. He and Susan flew back to earth.

This chapter is weak, but I Cannot write fight scenes for the life of me.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Susan and Zander touched down on the Earth, there waited for them Monger and the other monsters. Susan popped out of her bubble, and planted a kiss on Zander's lips.

"Congratulations, Zander." Said Dr. Cockroach, "you saved the girl, and beat the bad guy. You're a regular hero."

"Ya done good, Zander," said Monger, and snapped a Salute.

"Hold the phone," said Zander, "Before Anything else happens." He pulled something, a large black box from his pocket.

"Susan," he said, "We've known each other for only a month, and yet, you've shown me a lifetime of care and friendship. The time I spent with you was bliss. From first meeting you, all the way to bringing you back to Earth, I've loved every moment of being with you. So I have a question."

He dropped down on one knee, "Susan, will you marry me?" The ring was a giant one, with a massive chunk of sapphire Susan stared at the ring.

"Yes," she said. Zander stood, and together, they shared a deep, loving, tender kiss.

That's the end. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
